Might of the Inquisition
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: (Sequel to Agents of the Inquisition) Within the Inquisition's ranks, there was a taskforce of gifted warriors, rogues and mages simply called the agents. These specialists, led by Agent-Lieutenant Gillard Ford, take on the hardest and most taxing operations in the organization's war against The Elder One and his forces. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Within the Inquisition's ranks, there was a taskforce of gifted warriors, rogues and mages simply called the agents. These specialists, led by Agent-Lieutenant Gillard Ford, take on the hardest and most taxing operations in the organization's war against The Elder One and his forces.

But that's not the only threat.

As the Inquisition continues to resolve the corruption within the ancient order of the Grey Wardens, put an end to the Orlesian civil war, and free a frail king from the clutches of the enemy. Other more powerful forces that predate even the oldest of current nation's plots from the shadows. With the singular goal of reclaiming what was stolen from them at the cost of modern Thedas. And not only is this ancient enemy approaching the front door, but has eyes within the Inquisition's walls…


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _One year pre-conclave explosion_

A lone warrior sat atop his mighty Fereldan destrier horse as it trotted through the snow covered road. The sun's rays casting a red glow through the tree line as it began it's descent in the west. Casting a warm ambiance upon the forest road.

The warrior himself was dressed in grey and blue armor adorned with the symbol of a golden griffin upon the chest plate. A large great sword was strapped to his back and a steel short sword strapped to his hip. His face was covered with a helmet in decorated with an ornamental griffin's beak upon the forehead.

As the warrior began to contemplate searching for a good place to camp up; the sound of screaming could be heard further down the road. The warrior put his horse to full gallop until he reached a bend around some trees to see an elven peasant woman in torn cloths running up the road towards him. At the sight of the warrior. The woman called to him in a panic.

"Please! Help, the village, it's under attack from raiders!" without a word the warrior quickly nodded and put his horse at full gallop yet again. He looked up and saw a large plume of smoke rising against the evening sky. Soon enough the sound of screaming and the scent of burning assaulted his senses until he reached a small village filled with people running from bandits who were slaughtering, looting, and raping to their hearts content.

The warrior did not stop his gallop as he withdrew his great sword and swiftly swung the weapon to behead a nearby bandit. But as he saw the blade pass through the man's throat, his head did not come off, and his sword did not get stained with blood. He pulled his horse to a stop and watched as the bandits, villagers, and even the burning buildings vanished to reveal nothing but a great expansive clearing within the woods.

The warrior dismounted his horse and looked around in confusion. Until, several yards away, he saw a hooded figure sitting in the snow.

"What is going on here?" The warrior called out to the figure. But the figure did not move. The warrior had not taken two steps towards the individual until he heard the neighing of his destrier cry out accompanied by the sickening sound of rending flesh. The warrior had just enough time to see his beloved horse's headless body fall to the ground. A male elf in ragged leathers and matted furs with dark black hair and a bloodstained longsword standing over the dead animal.

"Who are you?!" The human warrior called out as he gripped his sword in both hands.

The elven warrior held an impassive face as he said, "This is where you die, Adam Cousland,"

Sensing a presence behind him, Adam Cousland turned around to see the hooded figure from several yards away now standing right before him. His hood was down to reveal a tan skinned elven face adorned with a Qunari tattoo upon his forehead, and his lips missing, to show yellowed, jagged teeth and blackened gums.

In reflex, Adam started to swing his sword at the lipless elf. But the elf merely opened his mutilated mouth and a horrid noise accompanied by a powerful force of magic launched Adam several feet backwards before he hit the snow covered ground. The Grey Warden quickly scanned the area for his great sword. He soon found it a few yards off with the longsword wielding elf standing between him and it.

Soon the elf charged and took a downward swing at Adam, who quickly rolled to avoid the strike. He quickly drew his steel short sword and prepared for a fight.

The Grey Warden and the two elves stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Soon the two elves calmly started walking in opposite directions, and soon enough had simply surrounded Cousland.

Adam Cousland shifted back and forth to keep an eye on both, waiting for the inevitable strike. Then without warning, the warrior elf charged at Cousland as the mage elf crouched down to place his palms against the snow on the ground.

Unable to focus both, Cousland fought the warrior, and the two got into a fierce melee. The grey warden soon got the upper hand and managed to shove the elf back. He made to advance, but found his feet had been encased in ice growing from the ground.

The warrior elf was back on the offensive, swinging his sword to try and get a hit on him. But Cousland found an opening and punched the elf in the face to stagger him, he then quickly swung his sword at one of his feet, and broke the ice with the blade.

He soon had the other one free and leapt to the side. As a fireball flew by, narrowly missing him. Figuring the mage to be the greater threat, Cousland charged after the elf. The mage simply stood his ground until Cousland was right on him. He then turned ethereal and rushed right through the grey warden in a flash.

His very energy seemed sapped as Cousland felt a numbing chill overcome him. He turned to find the mage and warrior standing a few yards away from him. Cousland prepared to charge them again only to feel a sharp pain erupt in the middle of his back.

Adam Cousland looked down to see a thin metal blade sticking out of his stomach, he watched as it retracted. He fell forward into the snow, unable to feel his legs. The sound of footsteps was heard heading towards him as he tried to push himself up with his arms. Soon enough, a pair of hands each grabbed his arms to bring him into a sitting position. He looked to his left and found the warrior elf holding him, he looked to his right to find the mage holding his right. He then looked forward to see the elven woman that had warned him about the bandit attack calmly observing him. She had light brown hair and a few scars on her otherwise attractive face and grey-blue eyes. In her left hand was a rapier sword stained with his blood.

Cousland made to speak, but instead coughed up some blood that started to trickle down his chin. The elven woman merely smiled before saying,

"And so your story ends Hero of Fereldan," The woman held the point of her deceptively delicate looking weapon against his jugular, "And ours has begun,"

She then pushed the blade forward ever to gently.


	3. Chapter 1: On All Fronts

**Chapter 1:**

 **On All Fronts**

 _Southern Orlais, present day_

It had been another bloody battle.

This was evident by the corpse littered field that he patrolled. Looking for survivors of the warzone that raged at the crack of dawn just a few hours ago. Sometimes he'd find an enemy soldier who couldn't stand, let alone fight, but still tried in a futile attempt to resist by grabbing for a sword.

The young warrior would just thrust his blade into them, quick and simple.

Other times he'd find a dying soldier on their side, a spear through his gut, or a crushed ribcage from a hammer. He would have to judge if the soldier was savable. More often than not he'd have to bring mercy and a prayer to The Maker.

"I need someone's help over here!" The young warrior looked in the direction of the call for help to find a healer a short distance off. He hurried over to find the healer trying to calm a panicked soldier; the wounded's arms all bloody and broken.

"I need you to force his mouth open so I can give him some elfroot for the pain," The woman healer said in a thick orlesian accent. The soldier dutifully complied and forced the squirming soldier's mouth open, the healer quickly put some crushed elfroot into his mouth before forcing him to swallow.

Within a minute, the injured soldier passed out.

"Thank you for the help," the healer said as she started looking in her satchel bag to find something, "If not for you, I'd might have lost a finger trying to get that anesthetic into his mouth,"

"No problem," the warrior said.

"What's your name?" the healer asked as she produced a roll of linen and wrapped it tightly around one of the soldier's bicep.

"Frederick Collins,"

The healer nodded as she produced a contraption that resembled a mini guillotine with a bone saw attached to it, "Well Frederick Collins, I need your help to keep him still, he's unconscious, but will no doubt thrash about as I sever the arms,"

"Understood," Collins agreed solemnly as he held the man down. The healer then grabbed the man's arm, slid the ruined limb through the contraption so the framework was around here the injury ended just above his elbow, tightened it so the blade and framework where against the arm. And she began sawing off the man's arm.

The soldier trashed about, but Collins kept him steady as the healer did her bloody business. Once the first arm was gone, she set to work on his remaining one. And the process began again.

By the time the final arm was removed, a medical cart had arrived and loaded the cripple onto the back before taking off to the camp just east of the battlefield.

Collins watched as the cart road off with several injured soldiers. He then turned to see the healer walking off to find more injured. He called out to her, "What's your name?"

The healer turned around and replied, "Désirée Lavigne," then she hurried off into the field.

V

"What's with the sour look my friend! Did you not kill your personal quota?" Collins was busy cleaning his sword when the Katari approached him. The Katari was a member of the Kossith race, and a Tal-Vashoth, he had large fur pauldrons on his shoulders and a huge battle ax strapped to his back. His body covered with blood, and a smile on his face.

"How can you be so cheerful Katari?" Collins questioned, "It was a bloody fight,"

"Exactly!" The Tal-Vashoth exclaimed.

"Don't you care that the people that died had loved ones that won't ever see them again?" Collins questioned further.

"Yea, but I try not to let it get to me," Katari explained, "look, I know you're still upset about Naleen, but the healers at Skyhold say that she should be awake when we return from this mission,"

" _If_ we return from this mission," Collins said dejectedly.

The Katari released a heavy sigh before saying, "Look, I'm not too good with the whole 'feelings' thing, but… just hang in there my friend," Katari then started to walk off before saying, "If you ever need a drink, I still have a bottle of Antivan Red,"

Collins then went back to cleaning his sword.

V

As Agent-Lieutenant Gillard Ford entered the tent he heard the conversation between those inside, "-are about two-thirds of the way through the Dales, and this is the fourteenth battle we've encountered since marching from Skyhold. At this rate we will have half the forces we started with when we finally reach Adamant Fortress," Commander Cullen proclaimed.

"That tends to happen when you march a force of five thousand through a country in the middle of a civil war, Curly," The dwarf, Varric, explained as he tuned his crossbow's sights.

"All I'm suggesting is that we need to send a series of scout parties ahead to find the safest route,"

Again, Varric spoke up, "Kind of hard to sneak an army through a kingdom,"

Commander Cullen glared down at the dwarf and said, "I'm not trying to sneak them through, I'm trying to minimize the casualties before we even reach the fortress!"

"And what happens if the scouts get caught?" Varric countered, "Either faction within the civil war will slaughter them,"

"Dutiful, determined to the cause, willing to die for the Inquisition, my death will have meaning if I die for the herald,"

"Thanks for the backup kid," Varric said sarcastically to a figure in the tent Ford did not recognize. He appeared as a skinny young man with a large brimmed hat.

"Sorry to interrupt," The iron bull, a giant, one-eyed Qunari stated, "but our meeting is not private anymore,"

Everyone turned to Ford, who swiftly saluted, "Commander, your Eminence,"

At that, everyone looked to the one figure in the room who had remained quiet thus far. Standing behind the war table covered with maps and field reports was a young elven woman with hair as dark as midnight, and deep blue eyes that appeared tired, as though she hadn't had a good nights rest in days. She had Vallaslin marking her face complimentary to her attractive looks. She wore mage robes that seemed prepped for battle, with metal armor where it countered so as to protect her without inhibiting movement. And a staff of metal with a blade at one end and a green crystal on the opposite end.

"So you're the Agent-Lieutenant I've heard so much about," Inquisitor Katyrah Lavellan said in more a statement then as a question, "You and your agents have done good work Lieutenant, you should be proud of them,"

"Thank you Inquisitor," Ford replied courteously. The elf then walked around the war table and stood before the lieutenant.

"You'd don't have to be so formal lieutenant," The Inquisitor insisted, Ford relaxed his stance at the elf's request, "Ford, I need some of your men to scout out a safe passage to the Western Approach,"

"But-" Varric started, but was interrupted by the Inquisitor.

"And make sure they don't take any unnecessary risks," Lavellan added. Ford saluted and headed out of the tent.

V

 _Central Free Marches_

"A tavern is just ahead, we should settle in for the night," Sure enough, as Cassandra said this a roadside tavern came into sight with a sign labeling it as The Crippled Trout.

"How does a trout get crippled anyway?" Hall, a man of rough appearance inquired as they reached the stables next to the tavern.

"What's a trout?" Korbin Myathos, a dwarf who'd been on the surface for merely a few weeks questioned.

"It's a type of fish master dwarf," Adrienne, a woman mage with brown hair styled in a chignon, elaborated disinterestedly as she handed her horse off to the stable boy.

"Oh, that explains it," Korbin said, then questioned, "Now what's a fish exactly?"

"How's that sky Korbin, think you might fall into it yet?" Saareba, the only one among the group to be a member of the horned kossith race, jested, but the oblivious dwarf looked worried.

"Haven't fallen into it yet thankfully, quite an amazing feat since it's everywhere," the dwarf eyed the sky wearily.

"Are all dwarves this imbecilic about the surface?" Adrienne inquired.

"HEY!"

"Only those new to surface life," Gerard Bastian, a half blind former Templar knight, explained.

"Anyway," Saareba stated as she handled her horse's reigns to the stable boy, "I'll pay the lad, you guys go in and order some food, I'm famished,"

As the others went into the tavern, Saareba turned to the young lad and offered him some coin. But the stable boy merely closed the kossith's hands and shook his head no.

"Is the coin insufficient?" Saareba inquired.

"No, the coin has already been paid," the stable boy answered as he handed Saareba a small letter, "She told me to give this to a tall lady with two horns, one of them chipped at the end,"

Saareba cautiously accepted the letter as the boy went to tend to the horses.

V

' _Nine thrones within a great temple of wood, stone and ivory. One crumbled. One bloodstained. All empty.'_

" _Where am I? She asked, nothing but darkness surrounded her. She raised her hand to her face, nothing, she couldn't see a thing. It was as though light itself did not exist here, wherever she was._

" _You are asleep," A male voice answered, she tried to find the source of the voice, but it appeared as though it was coming from everywhere._

" _Who are you?" she asked._

" _That is the wrong question, for that answer is of little import," the voice answered, "the important questions are, what am I, and what are you?"_

" _What am I?" she asked, confused._

" _Exactly, and what are you?" the voice asked._

" _I'm…" Why couldn't she remember?_

" _You… are elvhen," the voice supplied._

 _She thought hard about her next question. Soon enough, it came to her, "What… is elvhen,"_

 _She could somehow sense the warm smile in the male voice as he answered, "And that, is_ _ **the**_ _important question,"_


	4. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes Alike

**Things start to get interesting, as I introduce new characters; some completely new, some promised long ago, and some hinted at in previously in Agents and its spinoffs. All I can say is, pay VERY close attention to the details in this one, especially towards the end of this huge chapter, as there will be some things that might appear 'inconsistent' to my more diehard fans (I hope) but will be explained as the story moves on.**

 **Also, trout and dwarves is officially a thing in my story now.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Friends and Foes Alike**

"How long till the stew is ready?" Tamar demanded as she idly sharpened her blade on a whetstone. The reaver appearing all the more threatening with her armor and weapons returned to her.

Hatse dipped her wooden spoon in the pot hanging over the fire to give the food a taste, "Hmm… I'd say another few minutes,"

"This had better be some proper mutton stew Hatse, or I'd have to cut you to bits and feast on that," Collins, Luka and Hatse eyed the vicious woman in a mixture of shock and disgust, "What?"

"What's wrong with my mutton?" Hatse inquired.

"Nothing," Collins answered, "If you say, wanted chicken, because that's what it seriously tastes like,"

"Ef'ery'fing ul cuk whastes whike chiken," Luka added through a mouthful of mushroom.

"Except the Chicken," Collins continued.

"Which tastes like trout," Tamar deadpanned.

Luka gulped down her mushroom and said excitedly, "oh, oh, I know that one, that's the lizard right?"

Collins slapped the palm of his hand to his face as Tamar hitched a thumb at Luka, "Is she serious?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm sure," Hatse elaborated as she went back to her stew.

At that Collins stood up and strapped his scabbard to his waist, "I'm going to check up on the other two, see if they found any passing armies,"

With that, Luka gave Collins a hearty wave goodbye as Hatse noncommittally acknowledged him while focusing on her stew, and Tamar grunted. Collins exited the shallow cave formed in the side of a rock outcropping and headed into the dark, moonlit woods to find the two scouts.

Soon enough, Collins reached the end of a cliff that overlooked a deep depression in the land that was a mix somewhere between a valley and a canyon. He looked up one of the trees hanging precariously over the edge of the cliff, and after some careful looking, found Thornton scoping out the valley beyond.

"You find anything Thornton?" Collins called up to the man.

Soon enough, a deep voice replied, "Not a thing, no sign of any enemy activity for miles,"

With that, the man rappelled down the side of the tree with his metal chain and hook, once he was down Collins got a good look at the man. Thornton was a strongly built individual with dark skin and white hair on his head and jawline that couldn't be shorter without being gone entirely. He wore brown and green cloth that helped him blend into the wilds perfectly. And had a longbow and hunting knife to protect himself. The man had apparently been through a number of wars for Fereldan, such as the Orlesian invasion and the fifth blight. The Katari and Adrienne, who knew him best, claim he had been through some very tough situations and survived them all.

"That's good news," said Collins, "Means we might have found a safe route for the Inquisition to march through,"

"Means I get to eat as well," Thornton said rubbing his belly, "What's the grub tonight?"

"Mutton,"

"You mean trout?"

"No chicken,"

"Which tastes like trout," Thornton said as he started heading back for the campsite.

"Hey, you seen the new guy?"

"Not in hours, he said he'd scout out the northern part of the valley," the hunter said as he continued his trek back to the others.

"I'll go looking for him then," Collins said as he headed north. Using only the light of the moon to guide him through the forest. As he travelled he came upon a red rose growing on the ground. As he watched it he couldn't help but remember an elf who wore a similar rose in her blonde hair. Releasing a shaky sigh, Collins moved onward trying not to think about her. He was so preoccupied with trying to not think about her; that he didn't notice the wild boar until it had charged right into him and knocked him flat on his backside.

"Argh," Collins grunted as he reached for his sword, but the boar pounced on him, trying to gut him with its tusks. So he had to focus on pushing the animal off of him.

Then a large arrow appeared in the male pig's eye socket. Killing it instantly as it went limp on top of Collins.

"Thanks for keeping the critter still," a deep voice sounded to Collins left as he struggled to get the boar off of him.

"Oumaan," Collins said as a large bare chested Tal-Vashoth appeared out of the foliage, "Why where you chasing a pig, when you should have been scouting the area?"

"Because I got bored after determining that no Orlesian armies were anywhere to be seen," Oumaan said as he looped his giant longbow around his torso. He then reached into the foliage and produced two more pigs, albeit smaller, "Mind carrying one? If I have to eat anymore of Hatse's chicken flavored trout again I'm going to vomit,"

"Actually, it's the chicken that tastes like trout," Collins explained as he stood up, and Oumaan casually tossed one of the smaller pigs at Collins, who quickly fell over again trying to catch it, "And it's mutton tonight anyway,"

"Which tastes like chicken,"

Collins barely managed to squeak out a meager 'yep' before Oumaan had to help him up, the two then head back to the camp.

V

"It will be another two days ride to Nevarra city, the capital of Nevarra itself," Adrienne said as the group of agents consisting of herself, Cassandra, Saareba, Korbin, Gerard and Hall ate their supper within the Crippled Trout Tavern.

"Remind me, what exactly is the plan when we get there," Hall inquired as he nibbled on some cheese, "I can't imagine this Virellius will even let the mages within ten yards of the king? And won't he recognize Adrienne anyway?"

"Hence why I'm not going to court with you," The mortalitasi explained, "They might let Saareba get in if she agrees to keep her distance,"

"How am I to lift the spell if I don't even know what the spells nature is?" Saareba questioned, "There are many different kinds of mind controlling spells, and any one of them could be the spell placed upon the King,"

"The only thing I can guarantee is that it isn't a blood thrall spell," Adrienne admitted, "That one would require constant attention and explicit commands just to not have the King appear as a mindless zombie, and the members of court would notice if Virellius was giving the King explicit commands, he'd want to appear as an advisor, not a puppet master,"

"Hmm," Saareba thought, she then turned to Cassandra, "You said that King Markus Pentaghast is mentally and physically frail right?"

"Precisely," Cassandra confirmed, "He has head fevers and often makes radical commands, only to forget them later,"

"Then could it possibly not be mind control, but mind manipulation?" Saareba suggested.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Gerard questioned.

"Not necessarily," Adrienne explained, "Mind control, the controller has absolute control over the subjects mind, but it's easier to detect from an outside party. The subject will display uncharacteristic behavior and be unresponsive to outside stimuli when the controller isn't aware of it."

"Okay, mind control is obvious to detect then," Gerard said in understanding.

"Mind manipulation provides a subtler, less effect approach," Saareba added, "The subject is still more or less in control of his or her own mind, but can easily be swayed to agree with the controller's requests. So the subject acts more or less like himself, but will do the controller's bidding,"

"The problem with manipulation as opposed to control is that it adds the unpredictable variable of choice for the subject, he can be easily swayed to agree, but the option to disobey is still present. At least, on a healthy mind it is,"

"But…" Hall began, fitting the pieces together in his head, "The king has an unhealthy mind,"

"Which means that Virellius can have the best of both worlds, a subtle, and normally undetectable control over Markus' mind, but also have complete control of his actions and choices," Adrienne stated, "All mind manipulation is associated with Spirit magic, so that narrows the search field for the counter spell,"

"What about politics? What's the court going to be like?" Saareba questioned Cassandra and Adrienne.

Cassandra was the first to answer, "Nevarra has always been a relatively neutral kingdom when involved with the affairs of others, though has shown to return support in kind to any outside help from other nations. They hate both Tevinter and Orlais with equal disgust as neither has had a pretty history with the kingdom,"

Adrienne continued, "Right now, the biggest problem is the succession of King Markus, his wife is infertile, as such provided him no heirs to speak of. His younger brother Ferdinand has no political ambitions for the throne, which naturally defers the succession to one of Ferdinand's twin eldest sons, Donald and Wilfred,"

"I don't see the problem with that, seems like they already know who will succeed Markus," said Korbin as he reached for his mug of ale.

"You would think that," Cassandra continued, "and while Donald has been named the crowned prince, there are problems,"

"Like?" Hall questioned.

Adrienne then added, "The twins' mother, and Ferdinand's first wife, died of childbirth, and Ferdinand himself wasn't in the room because he was freaking out at the nurses, first time father stresses and all that. So the only account on which of the twins was born first is from a midwife who died of an illness five years after the twins birth. So while Donald is claimed as the firstborn, some people wonder if Wilfred was firstborn instead,"

"What complicates things even more," Cassandra explained, "Is that King Markus proclaimed Ferdinand's _firstborn_ is the crowned prince. And even though that officially labels Donald, the nation as a whole isn't quite certain."

"Also, Wilfred is engaged to Veronica Van Markham, daughter of Dresden Van Markham, head of the second most powerful noble house in Nevarra and archrivals of the Pentaghast clan. Some even say that the Van Markham's plan to put Wilfred on the throne and rule through him," Adrienne explained.

"In summary: Overly convoluted," Cassandra finished her ale before announcing she'd retire for the night. The other agents soon followed suit. Until Saareba was the only one left in the tavern's dining area. She waited a few minutes to make sure no one was coming back, and she opened the letter the stable boy had handed her.

 _We need to meet behind the stables after dark_

 _E.L._

As Saareba saw the Initials at the bottom of the letter, a torrent of emotions rushed through her, shock and fear prime among them. For she did not expect to ever be in contact with _her_ again.

Looking out the window, she saw that it was night time already, so she quietly got up and walked out of the tavern into the cold near winter night. Nevarra was far enough north that the snow doesn't usually fall very heavily during the winter, but it was still colder then Tevinter where she spent most of her life. She still wasn't used to Fereldan and Orlesian weather at all.

Once Saareba reached the stables, one of the horses neighed at her in surprise. She quickly placed her hand on its snout to calm it.

"You have a way with calming those around you," a voice that lingered in Saareba's nightmares said from behind her.

"It's a gift I have," Saareba said as she turned around to face a blonde haired elf with dark skin, and a wave tattoo that curved under her left eye and down her left cheek. She was dressed in travel worn leathers with the symbol of the Antivan Crows upon the right shoulder pad. Around her neck was a necklace with the tip of a Kossith horn attached to the front.

"What's it been?" The elven crow questioned, "A year?"

"One year, one month and three days," Saareba monotonously corrected, "How's the trade been?"

"Poor as piss," the elf then scuffed, "Andraste's molten cunt, I'd say I could make a better living selling piss then I do right now,"

"Your employer not pay you well?" the kossith asked.

"Oh, he paid well," The elf said while pointing her thumb just above her left breast, "with an arrow half an inch from my heart,"

"My condolences," Saareba said as she leaned up against a wooden beam.

"Piss on you condolences," The elf said, "I'm here to warn you, not here about your fake sympathy,"

Saareba sighed as she pushed herself off of the wooden beam, "What do you want Espina Lado,"

"It's not what I want, it's what I need," Espina explained, "and what I need is for you to avoid Virellius Besori at all costs,"

"What do you know about Magister Virellius?" Saareba inquired.

"I know he's the one who ordered me to kill Magister Helene," Espina admitted.

"You know, YOU KNEW?!" Saareba yelled, as she tried to grab Espina, but she swiftly dodged out of reach, "You knew all along who hired you!"

"NO, It wasn't until I was almost assassinated myself that I began searching for answers," The Antivan crow explained, "It took a lot of men swallowing their own fingernails, but I found out that Virellius Besori hired me to assassinate Magister Helene after she refused to join the Venatori,"

Saareba put her hands to her head in frustration, she finally knew the bastard, she finally knew a name she could work towards "I need to kill him,"

"Saareba, listen to me," Espina demanded, Saareba looked back at the elf, "I know people are still people, but I have no qualms about killing either. Especially when it involves a mark, whether by contract, or vendetta,"

"What are you saying?" Saareba questioned.

"I'm saying, I'm killing Virellius for my own reasons, get in my way, and I can't be held accountable for any damages," Espina stated.

"Fine," Saareba agreed, much to the elf's surprise, "I just need to lift the mind manipulation spell off of the King of Nevarra, killing Virellius beforehand might damage him permanently, so give me a few days to figure out the counter spell, and he's all yours,"

The elf raised an eyebrow at that, but ultimately nodded her head in agreement, "Fine, you got three days upon entering the city of Nevarra,"

With that Espina Lado stepped around the corner of the stables, Saareba followed suit but found nothing but the night before her.

V

Sending the scouts ahead had proven most useful, for the Inquisition army was making good time towards the Western Approach, an expansive desert wasteland in southwestern Orlais. Ford walked at the outskirts of the army with Caedmon, Heraclian and the Katari. Them, along with the six agents that where now scouting ahead, where the only members of the taskforce known as the agents that currently resided within Orlais. That is, besides Anais and Aniel, an elven assassin and elven bard respectively who were working in Val Royeaux at the time being.

"Watch out!" A female voice sounded behind Ford and his agents, who all turned around to see a horse pulling a wagon at full gallop towards them. They all dodged out of the way just as the spooked horse passed by. Followed shortly was a healer woman who was out of breath from running after the runaway horse, "Cursed thing, the horse got spooked by its own shadow and now has run off,"

"You alright?" Ford questioned the healer

The woman looked to the four agents gathered before her, "Look, can I ask you four to go looking for my horse for me please? The cart it was pulling has a lot of medical herbs and equipment that can save lives after the coming battle?"

"We can give a look," Ford assured.

"Maker bless you," the healer said, "Once you find that stupid horse, come look for me, the name's Désirée Lavigne,"

"Understood," Ford said as the four went into the woods to find the horse.

Following the tracks proved easy enough. Though the uneven terrain proved detrimental to the wagon as various equipment and herb pouches where tossed everywhere.

"We might not be able to salvage much once we reach the wagon," Caedmon admitted as he studied an herb pouch.

"We'll have to…" Ford said until he grew quiet, then he signaled everyone else to do the same as he snuck up to a tree and looked beyond it.

In a small clearing was the horse and wagon, riddled with arrows. Members of the freemen of the Dales where looting the wagon or whatever was salvageable. Ford looked to Caedmon and Heraclian, signaling them to hang back while he and Katari dealt with them head on.

All nodding in understanding, Ford held up three fingers.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

Ford and Katari charged forward weapons drawn. The first two out of eight freemen before they knew what had happened. Unfortunately, the rest found out quickly after that. And two of them, who had bows, fired at Ford and Katari. Ford blocked it with his shield but Katari got on in the shoulder. Fire and lightning started flying overhead as Caedmon and Heraclian gave ranged support for the two warriors.

"Kill them!" Shouted a freeman with bulky armor and a great hammer. Ford charged the man and blocked an attack from the hammer wielder before taking a swing of his own. Unfortunately the armor protected the freeman. Katari had just finished slaughtering one of the other grunts before coming into the fray to help Ford. But the freeman swung his hammer and knocked Katari's weapon out of his hand and went on the offensive.

Ford then focused on the archers, who were currently engaged with the mages, so they didn't notice the lieutenant until he had run one of them through.

The two remaining sword wielders of the freeman moved on Ford to protect the remaining archer. With the mages too preoccupied with the archer, and Katari focusing on the hammer wielding brute; Ford was on his own against to fighters.

The lieutenant tried to strike one, but he dodged back while the other advanced. Clearly they had fought well together, and Ford has at the disadvantage. He tried to strike at them again, but the same thing happened only with one of the freemen scoring a hit on Ford, and was ready for the killing blow.

Then the freeman lost his head.

As the corpse fell, it revealed an elf dressed in furs and leathers not unlike that of the Dalish armed with a long sword. He then attacked the other freeman as Ford got behind him and ran him through. Leaving only the archer and the brute.

"Bas," the strange elf said passively, "Deal with the archer,"

Ford watched as a robed elf appeared and electrocuted the archer to death.

'Argh' Katari shouted as he was knocked on to the ground at Ford's feet, the brute was still standing and ready for another fight.

"I got this," A female voice sounded as Ford watched a lightly armored elven woman appeared form the tree line and charged the brute. The brute, foreseeing the charge, readied to swing his hammer down on the lithe elf. But at the last moment, the woman dodged the strike and thrust her rapier into the slit in the man's helmet, killing him instantly.

"Heraclian, deal with Katari," Ford asked as he approached the trio of elves. The tree eyed him carefully, "I thank you for the help,"

"Sure thing," the woman said, she had brown hair and grey blue eyes observing his every step.

Ford assumed her to be the leader and addressed her directly, "Who are you?"

"Just a couple of survivors looking for the Inquisition," the woman answered.

"Well, you found them," Ford said while gesturing to Heraclian, Caedmon, and Katari, "but who are you exactly?"

"If you're looking for names," the woman said, "This here is Zairsel," she pointed to the longsword wielding elf with leather and fur armor, "he was once Dalish, until his tribe was wiped out by demons,"

The woman then gestured to the mage, who, upon further inspection, has his lips missing and had a tattoo that looked Qunari in origin upon his forehead, "This is Bas, as in Saarebas, he was enslaved by the Qunari, he can't speak so don't bother trying to start a conversation,"

"Interesting," Ford said, "And what about yourself?"

The woman twirled her rapier through the fingers of her right hand before sheathing them, "Name's Sylnaia,"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just going to leave this list of new characters here:**

 **Oumaan**

 **Espina Lado**

 **Désirée Lavigne**

 **Bas**

 **Zairsel**

 **Sylnaia**


	5. Chapter 3 Sneak peak

**First off, I'm letting you guys know I'm not dead, and that I haven't abandoned this project. That said, I decided that in order to keep you guys interested, if the next chapter doesn't show up within a month of the previous, I'll make a little trailer to tease things to come.**

 **This is one such teaser. Enjoy.**

 **Coming Up On:**

 **Might of the Inquisition**

Inquisitor Katyrah Lavellan eyed the three elves presented before her, she then looked back at Agent-Lieutenant Ford with a shrug, "I'm not about to throw away offered help,"

V

"And you didn't apprehend this Antivan Crow!" Cassandra shouted at Saareba.

"She's on our side," The kossith countered, "she claimed as much,"

"You'd be surprised how many Crows make such a claim to their targets," The Seeker proclaimed, "You might have well compromised our mission!"

V

"If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid we might have to think of more, merciful choices for the poor dear," Osmond nodded solemnly as he looked upon the unconscious elf.

V

"Hush," Thornton whispered to Collins and Luka as he readied his bow, "I think we got company,"

V

"Heh" Iron bull chuckled as he wiped the blood off of his lip. He then glared murderously at Zairsel as he muttered, "Finally, a fight worthy of my efforts!"

V

"When do we eliminate the target?" Zairsel questioned.

Sylnaia smirked knowingly to her two allies at the question before replying, "The Inquisitor is not like the Hero of Fereldan,"

"In what way?" Zairsel asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Adam Cousland was a target," The female elf replied, "Katyrah Lavellan is a recruit,"

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Within The Ranks**


	6. Chapter 3: Within The Ranks

**Pardon the long wait. This took forever. So without any further delay, here is Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Within The Ranks Part 1**

The Bartender was casually wiping the wooden surface of his bar as he looked around his tavern. It was a quiet night all things considered. About a dozen or so of the regulars where chatting about, plus a few travelers, merchants and pilgrims from the looks of it. He listened in carefully at the scraps of gossip and rumor that was discussed. None of it was of unique importance. Discussions of demons cursing an infertile crop or the worries of feral wolves hunting druffalo and sheep herds about the most interesting things he heard.

Soon the murmuring quiet of the room was deafened by the creak of the hinges to the front door, the rain and wind blowing into the room as a tall figure strode in. The elven servant girl that had been serving drinks shouted at the man to close the door. Which the figure did, almost begrudgingly if the bartender wasn't mistaken. The figure walked to the bar and sat at one of the stools. The murmuring of before resumed amongst the other patrons.

Even though the bartender was half the bars length away from this new stranger. He could still smell the scent of travel on him; the musk of rain and sweat, the earthy stench of mud, and- if the bartender wasn't imagining it –the coppery reek of blood.

"I'm assuming you got alcohol?" the hooded and cloaked figure inquired in a gravelly voice. The bartender then finally noticed that the man was holding his side with a bloody hand.

Immediately understanding what the newcomer meant. He reached under the bar and got a bottle of his cheapest beer as well as a fresh bar rag and offered it to the man. As he reached his unoccupied hand out to accept the beer and rag; the bartender noticed he was wearing a set of fingerless gloves with a weird symbol engraved into the leather of the palm.

Once the beer was in the man's hands. He poured some of it on his wound as well as the rag, then used the cloth to put pressure on the cut.

"Er- you wouldn't happen to have a needle and thread do you?" the figure asked through gritted teeth.

"Allia!" the bartender shouted to the elven waitress, "Fetch your stitching tools!"

"Yes sir," the girl replied and hurried off to fulfill the task. The bartender then turned to the figure.

"You get into a fight?" the bartender asked.

"Yep,"

"Demon?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Might as well," the newcomer replied, "He sure fought like one,"

"Fought?"

"He's dead," the newcomer elaborated. He then looked over his shoulder like he was worried about the other patrons before he turned back and asked, "I assume you know about current events, I need to know,"

"Anything in particular?" the bartender asked.

"What's the condition of the Mage-Templar war?" the newcomer asked.

"…" the bartender eyed the man to see if he was serious. After figuring out that he was, he said, "Ended, about a year ago,"

"What?" he asked incredulously, "So the conclave was a success,"

"You really haven't been around for a while have you?" the bartender stated out loud.

"No, been away for about two years," the man answered.

"Because you should know, the conclave was destroyed," if the newcomer was shocked before, he was absolutely flabbergasted now.

"You need to tell me everything that has happened,"

V

Inquisitor Katyrah Lavellan eyed the three elves presented before her, she then looked back at Agent-Lieutenant Ford with a shrug, "I'm not about to throw away offered help,"

"Understood Inquisitor," Ford said as he turned around to face Zairsel, Bas and Sylnaia, "Allow me to welcome you into the Inquisition,"

"We'll do our best to serve the cause," Sylnaia said with a smile, "May I ask where in the camp we can find some rest, we have been travelling for some time with minimal supplies,"

"Of course," Ford assured, "Just head to the northern part of the camp, and meet up with Katari, he was the Tal-Vashoth you met during the fight. He will show you to the Agent's tents,"

"Thank you Lieutenant," Sylnaia spoke again with a bow, she then turned to the Inquisitor, "And it was an honor to meet you, Inquisitor Lavellan,"

Katyrah merely nodded her head and gave a small smile as the trio of elves walked out of the tent.

"That was easy," Zairsel said with a laid back expression as they walked through the camp, "Now what?"

Sylnaia smirked to herself as she said, "Now we get to know our new comrades. Bas, find out what you can about the general mindset of the Inquisition's forces, find out the source of their morale, discover their convictions, their concerns, see if we can't find anyone who could be swayed to _our_ cause,"

' _Understood,'_ a male voice replied in Sylnaia's head.

"And Zairsel," Sylnaia said to the Dalish Elf, "You will observe the strength of the Inquisitions forces, specifically the skills and capabilities of the Inquisitor's Inner Circle. I understand that she has four of them with her right now, her military general, a Qunari, a dwarf, and some spirit, figure out what you can about them, but be mindful of the spirit, who knows what it could figure out,"

"Sounds simple enough," Zairsel replied, "What about you,"

"I will get to know our fellow agents," Sylnaia said as they continued on through the army camp.

V

"Okay, breathe in," Osmond did as requested of the mage healer. He held in the breath until the healer said to release it, which he did.

"How's it seem?" Osmond asked the healer as he started to put his tunic back on.

"You're ribs seemed to have healed properly," the mage said, she was an older sort with a kind grandmotherly like attitude, "I'd still avoid exerting yourself for a few more days. But you should be back in the field within the fortnight,"

"About time," Osmond muttered as he stretched his muscles, stiff from the lack of use. Ever since the deep roads- where an Ogre threw a dwarf on top of him –Osmond was put on bed rest effectively. Being unable to partake in the missions. Spending nearly a fortnight stuck at Skyhold while all the other agents were out in the field risking their lives for Thedas.

Well, all accept one other.

The old mercenary looked at the only other occupant in the med wing, "What's the condition of Naleen?"

The healer looked sadly at the poor elven girl who lay unconscious in her bed. The burns from when her vallaslin had been… altered, into a different pattern have since healed from the second degree burns into thin lines of intricate design. Osmond never really payed attention to the Dalish girl's facial tattoos. But the ones from before where a far cry from the ones that marred her skin now. The old ones were like vines in the design; with gentle curves and twirled insignias accentuating her features. This new design was sharp and angular in appearance with triangular 'fangs' upon her cheeks and a symbol of three diamonds upon her forehead. Her nose had four lines running up the bridge, intersecting at the bottom point of the central diamond. There was also a circle within the middle of the same diamond. And while her old Vallaslin had been green; it was an earthen green. This new Vallaslin was light lime green, not unlike the color of fade rifts.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid we might have to think of more, merciful choices for the poor dear," Osmond nodded solemnly as he looked upon the unconscious elf.

"I understand," The mercenary finally said as he made his way to walk out of the med wing when the healer said:

"Poor dear, she seems to have been greatly valued among everyone, especially that older elf man,"

Osmond turned his head a degree at that, "Who?"

"The bald one," the healer explained, "Calm, collected, speaks in an Iambic Pentameter, always seemed to be filled with a sort of sadness though,"

"Solas?" Osmond offered.

"Yea, him!" the healer confirmed, "The kind gentleman often inquires on her condition,"

"Hmm," Osmond said with his remaining eyebrow raised, "Anyways, I'll be off,"

"Sure thing, and don't over exert yourself now," The healer said as Osmond headed down the hall, deep in thought.

V

"Come! Place your bets!" shouted an Inquisition soldier as half the camp gathered into a clearing among the tents and pavilions. Ford found a few stacked crates to look over the heads of the spectators to see a simple arena covered in packed mud with a long rope laid out in a circle to create a border. Within this arena was the shouting soldier alongside The Iron Bull, one of the inquisitor's confidants and personal bodyguard.

Bull himself was a massive Qunari, which was saying something given the horned race's nature stature. With huge wide horns and a cheerful, but realistic, look on life; Bull was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, at the tavern, and (if rumors were to be believed) in bed.

"Who thinks they can withstand a minute within the ring against The Iron Bull!" the soldier shouted. Ford knew about these spots. It was basically unarmed combat in the ring, first to knock their opponent out of the ring, or just knock out, won. It soon dawned on everyone in the Inquisition that Bull was unbeatable. So to spice things up; you just had to survive for a minute and the Bull will just forfeit. No one had yet to succeed, though some came close.

' _cringk'_ Ford heard the sound of the crates shifting and straining as he saw Bas, one of the new Agents that joined this morning, climb up and sit next to Ford. Ford watched as the mute elf silently stared at the arena while betting was being made. Ford had remembered Sylnaia stating that Bas doesn't speak, so he didn't bother opening conversation.

That didn't stop him from being internally freaked out by the guy. He was short and lithe, like all elves. He was bald with the Qunari heraldry tattooed upon his forehead. He dressed in tattered and unwashed cloth that had the stink of travel on it. His gums, which were perfectly visible do to the removed lips, where black as unburnt charcoal. And his jagged teeth where yellow. This, accompanied by the rather gaunt face, made his head appear almost like a skull. Ford did make a note that Bas didn't have a mage's staff with him.

Ford put these thoughts to rest as he focused on betting with others around him. Soon enough, the betting was done and the matches began. With the knowledge of Bull's winning streak, he betted for the Qunari mercenary. The first few opponents for the behemoth where mostly cocksure new recruits who didn't know about Bull's reputation. And Ford made easy coin.

After that, some more experienced soldiers tried they're hand at Bull; who had faced him before with the intention of revenge. They got closer to the minute mark, but only lost their remaining pride, and in one's case, teeth.

Once the last one had his head smashed into the mud and called yield, it seemed like the sport was over. As no one else seemed to want a try at him.

"Come on!" shouted the soldier, "Does no one else want to take on The Iron bull? We got time for another match!"

Silence was the answer for a few seconds until someone raised their hand from among the crowd, saying he'd like a shot at Bull.

"We'll then step forward whoever you be!" The crowd dispersed to reveal Zairsel walking into the ring, "What be your name?"

"Zairsel," was his only reply.

"Well Zairsel, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into!" The soldier shouted.

"I like to think I do," Zairsel said as disrobed until he was only in his trousers, as per the rules.

"Confident aren't you," Bull stated in a friendly tone, "No hard feelings when I beat you,"

"Same to you," Zairsel said, then smiled confidently, "Glad to know you won't be pissed when _I_ beat _you_ ,"

"OHOHOHO!" Bull laughed heartily, "I like this one!"

"It looks like we got ourselves a live one here everyone!" the Soldier shouted, "Place your bets, will you choose the undefeated champion of the ring?! The Iron Bull! Or will it be our newcomer? Zairsel!

Everyone began placing the bets, while Ford noticed that Bas was leaning forward, with his eyes glued intently to the arena.

Soon afterwards, the betting was done and the match began. Bull quickly threw a haymaker, which was swiftly dodged by Zairsel with a squat, Bull then immediately followed up with an uppercut only for Zairsel to dodge to the side, and throw in a few punches of his own at bull's midsection. Bull attempted a downward slam with his two fists cupped together. But Zairsel hopped back before reengaging with a strong punch to the Qunari's jaw, staggering him.

"Heh" Iron bull chuckled as he wiped the blood off of his lip. He then glared murderously at Zairsel as he muttered, "Finally, a fight worthy of my efforts!"

Bull charged forward with his fist swinging out at Zairsel, who ducked under it. The momentum of bull's charge put Zairsel behind the brute. He then kicked at Bull's calf, the one on the leg with the metal brace on his weak ankle. This forced Bull to kneel down as the elf climbed onto his back, legs locked around his midsection, left arm in a chokehold, and his right fist throwing punches at the back of his head.

Bull swung his head backwards into Zairsel's nose, the first real hit he delivered the entire match, breaking it and knocking the elf off as Bull stood back up. He then charged again at Zairsel, but the elf merely hunkered down low and stood his ground. When the two collided, Zairsel ducked to dodge a fist, reached his right hand up to grab Bull by the throat while his other hand wrapped around bulls waist. He then sprung his bent legs to move to the side and used Bull's momentum to hurl him out of the ring and nearly into the crowd. The bull falling face first with a thunderous flap.

The camp was silent as everyone tried comprehended what had happened. Soon the Soldier who had been refereeing the whole event shouted, "Zairsel beats The Iron Bull with a ring out in 42 seconds!"

The crowd then erupted with activity, a mixture of cheering and booing as Zairsel merely collected his things. Bull walked over to the elf and congratulated him on the win, the two shook hands and departed. Ford turned to congratulate Bas on his friend's victory, only to see the mage gone.

"Hmm, weird," Ford said as he handed over a majority of the money he won to those he betted with.

V

The stranger downed his last Glass of alcohol as the bartender finished his story, his expression a contemplative one. Soon enough though he finally spoke, "So the Inquisitor is a Dalish elf?"

"Yea," The bartender answered.

"I got to get going," The stranger said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"What!" the stranger stopped, "I don't even know you're name,"

"Sylvester Acker," was his only response as he walked out of the tavern and into the rain.

The bartender sighed as he went back to wiping his bar. He then hollowed at the back room to his elven servant girl "Hey Allia! You mind cleaning the tables, I got to clean these bloody rags,"

"…"

"Allia?" The Bartender called, but no answer. He walked into the back room to find no one, once he figured that Allia was somewhere else, he made to walk back into the dining area when he felt a sharp pain in his back, before darkness took him.

V

Sylvester walked out into the cold, rainy night before making his way to the stables. Where he found a group of elves waiting for him with weapons drawn.

"Heh," Sylvester said as he shook his head, "let me guess, the elven waitress?"

"We know who you are Shemlen," one of the elves answered, "We know what you've seen,"

"And what exactly do you think I've seen?" Sylvester questioned.

"The fate of the one who owned that sword," the elf said as Sylvester slowly placed his hand on the hilt of the great sword strapped to his back.

"Then allow this sword to help avenge that good man's fate!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was intending for the chapter to be twice as long, but it's already nearly three-thousand words long and I found this to be a good place to stop. The second half will be coming later.**


	7. Chapter 4: Adamant Resolve Part 1

**Chapter 4**

 **Adamant Resolve**

 **Part 1:**

The night sky was alight with fire, from both catapult and mage, as the Inquisition's siege engineers and allied apostates launched an endless barrage into Adamant Fortress. The ancient Grey Warden stronghold was a maze like series of walls and gates better built to hold off Darkspawn hordes then siege weaponry. As such the fortress wasn't coping well with the aerial strikes.

Ford, along with all twelve of his agents that accompanied him on this mission, watched from a vantage point up on a rocky plateau that served as the forward base of operations for Commander Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan to coordinate their forces.

"Quite an impressive display they got going on boss," Thornton spoke alongside Ford, the leader of the Agents.

"Mhm," was Ford's only response.

"I just hope they stop the bombardment once we get inside," Collins said worryingly with his eyes following the trajectories of the blazing artilleries.

"This is all just to soften them up, then we charge in and finish them off," Oumaan, the Kossith archer, assured as he idly tested the strength of his bowstring.

"Hmph," Tamar, the reaver, grunted, "I was promised a tough fight, not a bunch of dying warden pussies to aimlessly slaughter,"

"Say what you will about Grey Wardens," Zairsel, one of the trio of new elves to join their ranks spoke up, "They know how to fight,"

"You say it with the confidence of one who has the experience to back it up," The Katari spoke, Zairsel gave the giant brute a suspicious look before he elaborated, "At fighting that is, I saw your ring match with Bull, quite impressive I must say,"

"Thanks," Zairsel said in a tone that suggested that he didn't care for the praise.

"Pardon Zairsel, he gets like this just before a fight," Sylnaia explained calmly to Katari.

"Know what our objective is boss?" Caedmon asked as he wringed his fingers nervously, a habit he seems to do often. Given that he's possessed by a demon of wrath, it's understandable to be nervous of losing control.

"The fortress is divided into several segments connected by many large gates, so that if they got attacked by darkspawn, they could cordon off the overrun parts of the fortress and rain arrows upon them while trapped, our mission is to make sure all the gates get opened," Ford stated to his agents, "Once we break through, we'll split up throughout the fortress and open the gates, while taking out any opposition along the way. Keep in mind that the non-mage wardens might be under control of the blood mages within the fortress, those must be killed or captured with extreme prejudice. And be thorough in sweeping out the rooms, we work our way to the back of the fortress to where the ritual to summon a demon army should be held, and stop them from completing the ritual.

"Sounds simple enough," Hatse spoke up.

"Will there be demons?" Heraclian questioned.

"Most likely," Ford grimly assured everyone, "So be on your guard, this will be a real test of our strength gentleman,"

"Well," Luka said as she readied her dagger and poison stiletto, "Who's ready for a Grey warden walloping!"

V

Ten minutes later the thirteen agents, along with the entire force of Inquisition soldiers, charged the fortress walls as the large battering ram finally crumpled the main gates to the fortress. Caedmon, Hatse, Oumaan, Thornton, Heraclian, and Bas hung back and returned fire at the warden archers and wraiths putting down suppressing fire upon the advancing forces. While Ford, Collins, the Katari, Sylnaia, Zairsel, Tamar, and Luka charged at the front.

As the seven more melee focused agents charged through the threshold with several soldiers, it quickly became a fierce and bloody battle as they met the wardens and the demons. Collins quickly dodged a warden's attempt to bash his brains in with a maul, got within his guard and ran him through with his sword. He then made for another warden only for Tamar to charge bodily into the armored foe and stomp in his chest plate with her metal boot, the warden gurgling blood as he suffocated to death on the ground.

"COME ON!" Tamar shouted at the wardens as she bifurcated another with her two-handed great sword, "PUT UP A CHALLENGE!"

Collins hardly had time to watch Tamar behead another warden before he was locking swords with another. He deftly shoved the warden back and into the blades of Luka; who quickly nodded in approval at Collins. The half crazed dwarf then fired a dart from her wrist mounted crossbow into the eye of a warden about to stab Sylnaia In the back as she finished off her own opponent.

At this point the ranged fighters of the agents had made their way in. Heraclian and Hatse quickly cast some protective barriers upon the Inquisition agents and soldiers while Caedmon summoned a swarm of red bee like creatures that flew up to the tops of the walls where grey warden archers were hold up and started stinging and biting them. Thornton tossed his grappling hook up to the top of the wall and proceeded to climb the very wall face up to the archers. While Oumaan and Bas provided him with cover fire from their own arrows and spells.

Back in the courtyard, Ford was taking on two wardens at once, one with a shield and axe, the other with a giant maul hammer. He took a swing at the shielded one, who blocked the strike with his axe before bashing his shield into Ford's chest, knocking the wind out of him and staggering him, leaving him open to the maul wielder who went for a downward blow.

Ford barely regained his senses long enough for him to dodge the strike. At which point Zairsel arrived and cleaved the mauler's head off with his long sword. The two agents then planned to strike at the shield barer only to find that the Katari had embedded his own axe into the foe's skull.

Ford looked to Zairsel and Katari and shouted, "We need to-"

"ARGH!" Ford's order was interrupted by the sound of Zairsel crying out in pain, the elf had received an arrow in his upper thigh. He quickly ripped out the arrow from his leg as Ford ordered to get down and take cover.

"Caedmon!" Ford shouted to the mage who was a few yards off, "Take out those archers!"

Caedmon nodded in agreement and twirled his staff before launching a massive fireball from the tip of the magical implement at a group of archers, the fire exploding and engulfing everyone caught in its radius.

At this point Thornton reached the top of the wall and climbed up over and stabbed a warden with his arrow before drawing his bow and firing said arrow at another archer. He had to quickly drop his bow for his dagger as a warden charged him with a short sword. Thornton quickly stabbed the warden just under his chest plate, killing him instantly, Thornton then grabbed the fallen enemy's sword and fought off other wardens.

Hatse saw Thornton from the courtyard and summoned a blast of lighting up to an archer overlooking the battlefield from the top of the wall, the lighting electrocuting him and chaining to other wardens and some wraiths, killing the lot. Caedmon then summoned his demonic claws and used them to climb the wall and reach Thornton to back him up.

Back in the courtyard, Collins kicked a warden in the chest to stagger him, allowing Tamar to finish him off. A group of wardens then quickly started to charge the two agents, but Bas stepped forward from between Tamar and Collins, he opened his mutilated mouth and unleashed a horrid scream that somehow magically caused immense pain upon the wardens. Tamar and Collins charged in and made quick work of a dozen staggered wardens easily.

"HERETICS!" a booming voice sounded as a large man, a full head above everyone else and dressed in Venatori armor, stepped forward with a large great axe and charged the two agents.

Collins ducked under a swing from the brute, and tried to get a strike in but was kicked to the ground by the opponent. Bas inhaled, ready to do another deafening scream, but had to fade step away to avoid a vicious bow. Tamar delivered a downward strike upon the brute, who blocked it with his axe's pummel, splitting it in two. The brute then swung the bladed half to knock Tamar's blade to the side, and then hit her really hard in the head with the blunt half of the broken axe to stagger her. The brute would have embedded his axe into her shoulder had a large arrow not impale the brute though his chest plate. Collins looked to see Oumaan with his large custom longbow ready another large arrow, and launched it into the center of the brute's collarbone, killing him.

What little warden resistance remained within the courtyard surrendered after that. Inquisition soldiers took them hostage as Ford gave out the orders.

"Okay, Hatse, Tamar, Luka," Ford pointed to the mage, reaver, and alchemist, "Take the west side with Captain Forrest' regiment. Collins, Heraclian, Katari, you guys will go with Captain Northrup's regiment to take the eastern side. Thornton and Caedmon will move along the ramparts and assist from above. Oumaan, Sylnaia, Bas and Zairsel you're with me straight on,"

With that the agents went their separate ways to take Adamant Fortress.

V

 _Hatse, Tamar, and Luka_

Hatse heated the gate leading to the western side of the fortress with her magic before Tamar smashed it open with her immense strength. Upon the gate opening a volley of arrows flew into five of Captain Forrest' soldiers. Hatse quickly cast a protective barrier over everyone so they could charge in safely.

"Take the fortress lads! Leave none still holding a weapon breathing!" Captain Forrest, an older veteran of the Fereldan-Orlesian war shouted at his men as Hatse charged in as well to burn, freeze, and electrocute as many wardens as possible.

"What is that!" shouted a soldier by Hatse, who looked to where the soldier was pointing to see a large, spindly, and green monster that easily stood twice the height of any human.

"It's a terror demon! Watch out!" Hatse shouted, but it was too late. The creature tilted its head back and unleashed a horrifying scream that sent chills down Hatse' spine despite being twenty yards away from it. Those closer weren't so lucky.

Everyone within a few yards of the towering demon, soldiers and wardens alike, dropped their weapons and clutched their heads to scream in agony. Hatse knew that whatever horrors they saw seemed far more real to them then the fight that was going on around them. The demon than proceeded to eviscerate the affected with its claws at an unnatural speed.

Hatse quickly casted an ice spell to encase the terror demon's feet in ice so that it wouldn't go for other victims. Tamar than charged blindly into the terror's range and beheaded it swiftly.

Hatse looked to the far end of the courtyard to see a half dozen mages, some in warden armor, others in Venatori robes, casting spells and summoning demons. The young mage quickly fought off a Venatori thrall that charged her before summoning a localized firestorm upon the mages. The mages started screaming and burning in the falling fire. Hatse noticed a Venatori mage cast an ice spell on the fire burning his arm and proceeded to retreat. Much to Luka's protest to wait up, Hatse gave chase.

Watching the Venatori run through the door into the nearby mess hall; Hatse followed suit. Upon entering through the threshold she quickly dodged out of the way as the mage cast a stone projectile at the ceiling above her. Causing a blockage upon the door she came through, cutting her off from the rest of Forrest' regiment.

"Get away!" Shouted the Venatori as he cast a few basic magic projectiles at Hatse, who summoned a protective barrier to block them. He than used a telekinetic spell to throw a bunch of pots and pans that were on the tables of the mess hall at Hatse. She used fade step to evade the metal implements and charge at him. She then summoned a series of ice spears from the ground and impaled the mage through the stomach. Causing him to bleed out profusely. Hatse then wacked him in the face with her staff to knocking to the ground and stabbed him with the blade attached to her staff.

"Nicely done, Hatsepsut, nicely done indeed," Hatse froze at the sound of the uncomfortably familiar voice behind her. She quickly recovered from her shock before spinning around to attack the threat, only for her staff to be telekinetically ripped from her hands and flew into the hands of the mage standing before her, "You always had good power, but not much technique,"

Hatse took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but couldn't at the sight before her, "What are you doing here, Father,"

The old man with a long grey beard stained with blood and greased hair pulled back into an equally long ponytail smiled calmly with a blood soaked mouth as he said, "To serve _our_ God, remember?"

Hatse made to flee, to where, she didn't care, as long as it was away from her father. She hadn't taken a step before her left thigh had burst into searing hot pain over the scar her father left her. This caused her to kneel to the ground.

"We're not done here my dear child," Cerojus Alvort said casually, as though a full scale war wasn't happening around them, "We're not done, until you accept your birth-given destiny!"

V

 _Collins, Heraclian, and Katari_

The fighting was fierce as Collins and Katari fought alongside Captain Northrup's regiment. The demons summoned proved dangerous opponents. Most of them were shades, but among them was a pride demon, a massive giant of a demon covered with a blueish-purple chitin like hide and was quite adept with electrical based attacks. Namely a shock whip.

Collins ducked under the swing of the whip and hacked at the fade-spawns legs. But his sword barely cut through the monsters hide. Katari embedded his axe into the belly of the pride demon and sliced its guts out. But the demon seemed unfazed by this. It then swung its massive arm to knock Collins and Katari on the ground.

Collins watched as the pride demon raised its fist, prepared to smash Collins into pulp. But two soldiers charged in to distract the demon. One was swiftly kicked by the large demon and sent flying into a hall. The sickening crunch and the stillness of the soldier after landing told Collins he was gone. But the other ducked and rolled underneath the beast and behind it; hamstringed its legs, and climbed up its back before slitting its throat. The demon, not of the natural world, was not all that affected by this and grabbed him from over its shoulder and slammed him to the ground. The soldier moaning in pain as the creature righted himself.

At this point, Collins and Katari had gotten back up and charged to fight the demon once more. Heraclian cast a protective spell upon the two as they hacked at the creature. The quiet mage then started throwing many powerful fire and spirit based spells at the pride demon. Collins suddenly realized that he never saw Heraclian battle so aggressively during a fight before. He usually hangs back and provides protection and healing for the other agents.

But Collins couldn't linger on these thoughts as he was fighting a dangerous demon. Soon the demon made to swipe at Collins, only for him to swing his blade at the monsters wrist, severing its hand. This caused the pride demon to roar in hatred. As it was expressing its anger, Katari leapt into the beast and buried his axe into the beast's collarbone. Using his immense strength, Katari pulled the pride demon into a kneeling stance, removed his axe from its neck and wedged it into the demons forehead, finally killing it.

"Courtyard secured Capt," Katari said to Captain Northrup, who finished killing a shade with his mace before looking around at the field.

"We've lost a lot of men," Northrup said solemnly, he then turned to one of his soldiers, "Jacobson! Run back and tell anyone with the authority to send reinforcements,"

Once the runner saluted and headed off, Northrup then turned to the mages, Heraclian among them, "Mages, I need you to heal up any wounded while we hold down this courtyard for reinfor- 'agh'"

An arrow embedded itself into Northrup's throat, causing him to fall to the ground and bleed out. Everyone looked to the ramparts to see a large number of warden archers firing down upon them.

"Take cover!" someone shouted, Collins didn't know who, but he wasn't going to argue with the order. He and Katari took cover behind the decaying corpse of the pride demon along with three soldiers.

"We need a plan of attack!" Collins shouted over the sound of arrows whizzing by. He then noticed one of the soldiers, the one that had been slammed by the pride demon, was exposed and crying out for help. Before Collins could make a move to save the man, he saw Heraclian run over to the wounded soldier and began casting a healing spell.

"Heraclian get out of there!" Collins shouted at the mage right before an arrow pierced itself right into Heraclian's chest.

Everything seemed to become silent for Collins and Katari as the old mage looked down at the shaft sticking out of his chest. He then looked at his hands that were still glowing from the charged spell, seemingly in thought. Then he placed his hands upon the wounded soldier, healing him of his wounds. The man jolted upright as he felt feeling in his body again. He then turned to thank Heraclian only to see the old mage's body laying still on the ground.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry this took so long, even though this chapter (And the next part(s)) take place in one location. It has proven to be a very difficult chapter to write do to the complexity of the scenes. Also, I wasn't entirely sure if I should have ended the chapter as I did, as this was the first death of a character that isn't mine. Remember, no one is safe in war, war doesn't care about the significance or insignificance of an individual. War will take whoever it pleases. And I must play the role of war in this scenario.**

 **Also, to the six people still reading this story, I posted a poll on my profile asking a simple question, who's your favorite of the agents. It will have no effect on the story whatsoever. I'm just curious.**

 **Please review. I'M BACK!**


End file.
